The Four Seasons
by lycan-cub
Summary: Every season something happens at the 4077th. Please Review. SPRING PT1 IS UP. BJ/Hawkeye *Slash* Don't like, don't read.
1. Winter

"OUR SUPPLY LINES ARE BEING SLOWED DUE TO THE WEATHER."

Hawkeye groaned as he shivered in the Swamp. He had on his jacket, coat, hat scarf, and two blankets on but he was still freezing. The last thing they needed was for the weather to become worst. _At least the wounded slowed_, he thought.

The wounded that were already there were getting all the extra blankets. He actually had to steal the second one he was wearing off of Charles' bed.

He heard the door open and felt the biting cold air. "Close the door!"

"Sorry, Hawk," BJ said. BJ sat on Hawkeye's cot.

"Let me in." Hawkeye unwrapped the blankets and BJ wrapped it around himself with Hawkeye.

"I didn't know it could get this cold."

"This is the coldest it's been since I've been here." Hawkeye said.

"Colonel Potter said that we may have to share tents with the others."

"That has happen before. Last time our supply lines were cut, we had to ration everything."

"You've done this before?" BJ asked, looking completely intrigued.

"Yes BJ, we had a sleep over. Henry, Frank, Trap, Klinger, Radar, and Father Mulcahy, all together in the Swamp."

"Trapper?"

"Not this again, Beej."

"I didn't say anything."

"Maybe not, but you want to." BJ grumbled and moved closer to Hawkeye. Hawkeye kissed BJ on the neck.

"Stop being jealous, BJ."

"I'm not jealous, Hawkeye." BJ kissed Hawkeye on the corner of his mouth.

"You are jealous," Hawkeye said as he started to laugh. BJ rolled his eyes and pouted.

They heard the door before Radar came in.

"Hey guys we've got to set up extra cots in here."

"Oh and the fun begins," Hawkeye said.

"Has anyone told Charles?" BJ asked.

"I'm not doing it," Radar said.

"Well when he comes in, he'll find out," Hawkeye said, standing to help.

BJ pushed his cot against Hawkeye's as the cots crowded in. "Seven cots, Hawk. That's a lot of people," BJ said.

"And think about it, we will all be stuck in here with Prince Charming soon." BJ smiled.

"With Potter in here, I don't think the Mighty Winchester will be any trouble." Hawkeye blew on his hands and shivered.

"Come on, let's go to the mess tent and get a cup of coffee."

"I must be freezing because I agree with you."

They ran out of the Swamp and to the Mess Tent. They quickly went through the doors, to escape the cold.

"You boy's okay?" Colonel Potter asked.

"I think my derriere is frozen and it dropped off outside," Hawkeye said, sitting down.

"Your derriere looks fine to me," BJ said, sitting with two cups of coffee.

"Who told you to look?" Hawkeye asked as he grabbed one of the cups.

"I'm sorry about taking over the Swamp." Hawkeye waved him off.

"It's okay. I think we were due a sleepover any way."

"We don't mind. The only problem is nobody's told Charles."

"Told me what?"

They all turned around to see Charles standing with a tray, staring at them.

"You are going to have to share the tent with other people besides Hawkeye and BJ." Colonel Potter said.

"You mean besides these two characters, there will be other imbeciles in the tent."

"I don't think I'm an imbecile, Winchester." Hawkeye and BJ started to giggle as Charles seemed to turn red.

"Fine," Charles said as he sat down next to BJ, who was smiling.

"You know Charles it won't be that bad," he said. Charles grumbled as he poked at his food.

BJ turned back to Hawkeye and they dissolved back into laughter.

_AN: Here is another MASH story, I'm working on. Hope you like it. Anyone who gets the title reference gets a cookie. Please review._


	2. Winter Pt2

_(AN: Here is chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy and will update soon. Thank you for the reviews. And _**maximom4077**_, _**HartyVampire**_, and _**Fawn Hickory **_all get a cookie (have variety and chocolate chip). Enjoy.) _

The tent started to fill up. Charles was still angry and he was grumbling. "Why does this have to be done?"

"Put a sock in it Winchester," Colonel Potter said. The door opened and Father Mulcahy came in.

"Oh look the Father's here. Now the party can start," Hawkeye said.

"Oh, Hawkeye." "

It's true. We wouldn't be anywhere without you," BJ said.

"Pay them no mind Padre," Potter said. The door opened again and Klinger came in. He stepped over Charles.

"You better not step on me you buffoon."

"Who are you calling a buffoon," Klinger said angrily.

"You two better not start," Colonel Potter said. Charles huffed. Klinger made it to his cot. The last person to come in was Radar. He held his teddy bear tightly as he made his climb to his cot.

"Goodnight Colonel Potter, Father Mulcahy, Klinger, BJ, Hawkeye, and Major Winchester."

"Good night, Radar," they all said. Charles groaned at him.

"I would say goodnight to everyone too but I think Radar cover that," Hawkeye said.

"Please be quiet, I want sleep," Charles said.

"Then go to sleep," Colonel Potter growled at him. Charles mumbled.

BJ pressed himself against Hawkeye trying to get warmer. "Goodnight," Hawkeye whispered.

"Night, Hawk," BJ whispered back.

Hawkeye cracked an eye open. He looked around to see everyone else was a sleep. He sat up quietly and rubbed his eyes.

It was still dark but it was starting to turn light outside. From what he could see through the tent it looked like there was going to be a storm.

He pulled on his boots and grabbed his scarf and jacket. He opened the Swamp door and was surprised. He was greeted by snow.

He closed the door and went back over to his cot. He shook BJ. "Go away," he heard mumbled.

Hawkeye shook him harder. BJ turned over and buried his face into his pillow.

"If you don't go away, I will kill you with a spoon."

"Beej, wake up." BJ looked at him.

"This better be good, Hawk."

"Just get up." BJ soon moved and pulled on his boots and sweater. He grabbed his jacket and climbed over Hawkeye's cot.

Hawkeye opened the Swamp door and walked out. BJ followed after him. He looked around and saw snow. He opened his eyes wider and looked at Hawkeye who was grinning. BJ smiled back.

"Gosh," they heard a surprised voice. They turned around to see Radar clutching his teddy bear and looking around.

"Well now we know that the supply lines are now cut," Radar said as he looked at BJ and Hawkeye.

"All this snow now gives me an idea," Hawkeye said as he looked around.

"Either we're thinking the same thing or you completely lost me," BJ said.

"We can have a snow ball fight, Beej. Think about it. We split into two teams and let them fly." BJ smiled.

"It would be better than doing absolutely nothing."

"I'll go make the list of the team's sir," Radar said as he walked off towards the Colonel's office. Hawkeye and BJ stared after him.

"I don't think I will ever be used to that," Hawkeye said.

"It's still early, Hawk."

"We can go over the actual event. To the Mess Tent and may be the supply closet to do some organizing," Hawkeye said, mischievous smile replacing his grin.

BJ followed after him shaking his head.


	3. Winter Pt3

_(AN: Here is chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.)_

BJ kissed Hawkeye again as he buttoned his pants. Hawkeye smiled as he pulled on his jacket. "I feel better," Hawkeye said BJ.

"I do too. Now do think that Colonel Potter will let us have this snowball fight?" "

Yes. The Colonel would never turn down one of my brilliantly planned shenanigan." BJ looked at him.

"Okay, maybe sometimes." BJ smiled and shook his head.

"Try most of the time."

Hawkeye the supply tent and trudged his way to the Mess Tent. He sat down next to Colonel Potter. "I heard about your idea, Pierce." Hawkeye looked excited.

"It's a good idea. We haven't done much around the camp, lately." Hawkeye grinned.

"This is going to be fun."

"What's going to be fun?" BJ asked as he sat down next to Hawkeye.

"We can have the snowball fight." BJ grinned, happily.

"I have the teams, Hawkeye," Radar said, handing Hawkeye the clipboard with the list. Hawkeye quickly looked it over.

"Colonel Potter and Father Mulcahy are the referees. That's good. Nobody's more honest than the Father." Father Mulcahy smiled and shook his head.

"Winchester and I are team captains."

"Who said I wanted to participate in that barbaric game?" BJ smiled.

"You're just scared Hawk might win."

"It's true," Hawkeye said. Charles narrowed his eyes at them.

"Fine and my team will triumph." BJ and Hawkeye smiled at each other.

"Charles you have Maj. Houlihan. Beej we actually might lose"

"Yeah, I heard she has a mean fastball." Margaret glared at them.

"Let's see. They split the nurse's in half. How do we play with half a nurse?"

"A whole nurse is so much better," BJ said.

"Stop it you two," Colonel Potter said. Hawkeye and BJ laughed.

"Okay so we can start this. Radar post this on the bulletin board and tell everyone to meet up with their teams. I'm going to be at the Swamp and Charles can stay here." Hawkeye stood and left quickly. BJ smiled.

"See you on the battlefield, Charles." BJ then stood and followed after Hawkeye.

Hawkeye stood in front of the Swamp with about twenty people standing around him excited. "Okay, listen up!" Hawkeye yelled gaining everyone's attention.

"Today we shall kick Charles Emerson Winchester III's behind." Everyone cheered.

"That's great motivation," BJ said to Hawkeye.

"Well who in this camp doesn't want to through something at Charles once in awhile?"

"I see your point." Hawkeye waved his hands and everyone quieted.

"But the main point is to have fun, win or lose." Everyone nodded.

"If any of you nurses need help, I will happily assist," Hawkeye said, with a lecherous grin. Hawkeye felt snow hit him and BJ laughed.

"Hey save that for the snowball fight." Hawkeye glared at BJ who was trying not to laugh again.

"Alright let's go." They all trudged through the snow to the Mess Tent. BJ looked at Hawkeye and smiled. Hawkeye smiled back.

"Are you ready to have fun Beej?"

"Yeah Hawkeye, I'm ready."


	4. Winter Pt4

_(AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated. I had a lot of test but now it's over. Here is the last chapter of Winter but Spring will be up soon. Hope you enjoy and please review.)_

BJ and Hawkeye laughed at Charles who was chasing after Klinger with a snowball. Hawkeye felt one hit him in the back of the head and he turned to see Margaret.

Hawkeye smiled at her and he runs after her scooping up some snow. She stuck her tongue out at him and ran. BJ laughed and followed.

They finally caught up with her and BJ grabbed her and Hawkeye pulled off her hat. He placed the snowball on her head and put the hat back on her head. She shrieked as they ran off laughing.

"Have I told you that this was a brilliant idea?" BJ asked as he made a snowball.

"Yes but do you expect anything less?" Hawkeye asked, grinning.

"Do you want to bother the Colonel and the Father?"

BJ looked at Hawkeye, smiling. "Do you have to ask?"

Hawkeye and BJ walked towards the two who were busy making sure no one was playing unfair. BJ threw his snowball and it hit Colonel Potter on the shoulder.

"Wait 'til I get you two," Potter said, smiling slightly at them both. Hawkeye threw his and it hit Father Mulcahy on top of his head.

"I should've known," the Father said.

"Well Padre there's only one thing to do."

They both nodded and made some snowball and threw them at the two. Hawkeye and BJ were surprised by the retaliation.

Hawkeye ducked in time and BJ took a snowball to the face. Hawkeye laughed at him. BJ glared at him as he wiped the coldness off his face.

Hawkeye backed up, smiling. "Now Beej," Hawkeye said. BJ grinned at him and made a snowball.

"That's mutiny," Hawkeye said as he started to run.

"Nope, it's fun," BJ yelled after him as he chased. BJ soon tackled Hawkeye.

BJ lifted Hawkeye's scarf up to expose some skin on his neck and pressed the snowball there. BJ rolled off of Hawkeye and laughed as Hawkeye tried to get the cold snow off of him.

Hawkeye glared at him. He soon pinned BJ's arms above his head and leaned down close to his face.

"Watch when we get back to the Swamp," Hawk whispered. He nipped at BJ's bottom lip and quickly stood.

BJ lay there for a couple more seconds smiling before he got off the ground. They looked around and watched the whole camp having fun.

They heard a whistle and they soon walked over to the crowd that was forming around Father Mulcahy and Colonel Potter.

"Okay now you all. The Padre and I have given this some thought." Hawkeye and BJ quickly maneuvered their way through the crowd and stood in front.

"From the looks of it, Charles' team won." Hawkeye's team booed loudly as Charles' team cheered.

"I demand a recount," Hawkeye said.

"You're just mad you lost Pier…" His words were stopped by a snowball to the face. BJ smiled as Hawkeye started to laugh.

Charles huffed angrily at them. "I will not stoop to…" His words again stopped by another one.

Hawkeye was now on the ground laughing and BJ tried to keep a straight face.

Charles made a snowball and threw it at BJ who moved and it hit Margaret.

"Why you…" She picked up one and hurled it and everyone followed suit starting the game up again.


	5. Spring

_(AN: I'm sorry for not updating this. I had to other stories that were progressing faster than this one so I needed to get what I could out of them before I was stumped. I really thought no one was reading this but I guess I was wrong (thank you **Fawn Hickory**.) So I guess without further comment here is the first chapter of Spring. It's short but I'll make up for it. Please read and review.)_

Hawkeye lay on his cot bored, listening to the torrents of rain that poured down. Lucky for him he didn't have to deal with Charles who was on a three day leave in Seoul.

It had been two days and the rain hadn't stopped. He had mud and water in his boots and he could swear that there was a fish occupying them at that very moment.

The Swamp door opened and he cracked an eye to see a very wet BJ Hunnicut.

"Did you forget your umbrella?" Hawkeye asked, opening both his eyes. BJ glared at him and walked to his cot.

"That's very funny, Hawk." Hawkeye looked at BJ.

"What's wrong?" BJ shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just the rain," he said as he took off his poncho. Hawkeye sat up and eyed BJ critically. Grabbing two glasses, he poured both of them a drink.

BJ took off his wet socks and looked at his waterlogged toes. He looked up and gladly took the offered glass.

BJ took a sip before putting it down and drying his feet. "You sure you're okay Beej?" Hawkeye was graced with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired."

BJ pulled off his shirt and Hawkeye stared at him. Hawkeye stood and walked over to BJ's cot. Sitting down next BJ, he could see him slightly shiver.

Hawkeye placed a hand on BJ's chest.

"You're freezing. I can help you warm up," Hawkeye said, smiling.

"I bet you say that to all the pretty girls," BJ said, not missing a beat.

"No, only ones I really like." BJ smiled slightly as he kissed Hawkeye.

"I feel warmer already," BJ said, leaning back on the narrow cot.

Hawkeye leaned over him. "Then I'm happy to be of service."

Hawkeye leaned down but soon stopped as he heard the first shell hit close to the camp.

"Shit," BJ said as he sat up and reached for a dry shirt. Hawkeye went to his own cot and pulled on his boots.

"WE WILL BE SHELLED FOR AN INDEFINITE AMOUNT OF TIME. OFFICERS ARE TO REPORT TO THE COLONEL POTTER'S OFFICE."

Both BJ and Hawkeye and were out of the Swamp quickly.

---------

Margaret, BJ, Hawkeye, and Father Mulcahy sat in the Colonel's office. "I don't know how long we'll be shelled." Hawkeye sighed.

"We won't have to bug out, will we?" Hawkeye asked. BJ looked at Hawkeye knowing the last time wasn't a pleasant experience for him.

"Hopefully not, Hawkeye." Radar came through the door. There was another loud boom that shook the small building.

"Um sir, we're being bombed by our artillery and enemy artillery." Hawkeye shook his head.

"Don't we know how to aim?"

"Apparently not," BJ said.

"Radar."

"I'll go make the announcement," Radar said leaving.

"Go make the announcement Radar," Potter said, seconds behind him.

"I need you three to go make sure the wounded are fine. Hopefully this will be over soon." Both BJ and Hawkeye nodded and made their way to the door. Margaret followed them

"It's just another splendid day, Beej."

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"


End file.
